SSB, meet ROTHVGV, ROTHVGV, meet a butt whooping!
by Super Hurricane
Summary: After Master Hands defeat, the SSB want a new match-up, but a group called the ROTHVGV want their heads on a platter.


SSBM, meets the ROTHVGV, in full out combat!  
By Super Hurricane, the guy who enjoys Pikachu getting hit by Kirby's final Cutter.  
  
  
  
"Honor." The word alone starts fights that last for decades, warriors fighting side by side in a battle of power, respect and dignity. So it was honor that brought the SSB back after all the years they've been together. Space battles, ground battles, air battles, they all meant victory in the end.   
  
"C'mon-a Luigi. Pick up the pace!" yelled Mario, as he, Yoshi and his brother Luigi were climbing up one of Princess Peach's grand hills. They were planning a reunion party with all the other smashers. Luckily, in this reality, all the characters area's are linked to each other, although it clearly defies the laws of Physics, but yet, it's somehow possible to jump 3 times your own height.   
  
Luigi was struggling with the heavy load on his back. It seemed he lost the coin toss again. Well, he'll show Mario when everyone gets Luigi's Mansion that he'll leave him with the Boos. In the distance, he could see the other Smashers in the distance. Peach was serving large quantities to everyone who attended. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were squaring off in a Cuteness contest, and Link was showing Samus that one of his Flower Bombs were as effective as her beam cannon.   
  
"We're here-a!" yelled Mario, and some of the Smashers looked up. Fox and Capt. Falcon who were just glaring at each other turned around. Ness and DK fell out of their hammocks they brought along. And Kirby, he ignored their arrival and concentrated more on the food that Peach was handing out. Mario proceeded to unload the heavy load on Luigi's back. Inside were tables, dishes, glasses, ice cream, a giant 7 layer cake, and a round rubber ball with a button on it.  
  
Yoshi and Kirby looked at the cake with great hunger. They licked their lips greedily.   
  
"Okay-a! There's the deal. Master Hand is gone, right? So, I decided we should have a tournament of our own, test out our new skills and abilities." Said Mario, receiving a slice. It was triple chocolate.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Link, putting away his sword. Yoshi and DK nodded in silent agreement. Samus also agreed, and the others agree as well.  
  
"I'll go as well, Mario." Said Princess Peach. "I want to show the world of males that we are superior." Mario nodded his head in semi-agreement, he was aware of Peach's floating ability.  
  
"If she's going, I'm going." Said a gruff, upset voice. All eyes except Pikachu's and Jigglypuff's turned to it. Bowser was tearing through the lunch buffet. The Smashers got into fighting stances, but Bowser laughed, "Please. All I'm asking is for a chance to fight Mario and all you guys. I'm discriminated because of my looks and everytime I fight you guys, it's always at the end. All I'm asking for is a decent fight."  
  
The smashers looked at each other, looked at Bowser, and sighed. "Whatever."   
  
"We're coming too!" said two piped-up voices. All eyes now were on two short people in Eskimo suits. "We're the ICE Climbers! We whack guys with big hammers!"  
  
"I remember you," said Mario rubbing his chin, "You're from the NES game also. Well, go-a ahead, I'm not stopping you."  
  
Toad stood up on one of the tables, "Alright, the battle lines are drawn, all contestants are there, but we still need stages and referees."  
  
"That's easy." Said Luigi, going to a apay phone," I'll call up the Nintendo guys on this one." He inserted the quarter and tapped in the number.  
  
  
  
"Dang!" Luigi slammed down the phone.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Kirby. Bowser sneaked away quietly as the others listened to Kirby. "Why not call in the MBH? They have a lot of places and platforms for us to battle on."  
  
"Yeah!!!" The Smashers cheered, except for Bowser and the two hammer-swingers, who had no idea of who they are.  
  
--------------At Bowser's lair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bowser was staring into one of his crystal balls. On it, several shadowy figures were looking back at him, but one stood in the front. "You have received your instructions?" asked the front figure.  
  
Bowser bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."  
  
"Good, if you fail, the ROTHVGV will assist you in the time of need. Is there anything we didn't know of?" It wasn't a question, it was simple fact. The ROTHVGV knew all.  
  
"Just one, the Smashers are enlisting some group called the MBH." Said Bowser. In the background, he could hear shouting and hitting and debuting in the crystal ball.   
  
"That will be all." Said the front shadowy figure, waving goodbye with it's five fingers.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(OOC:Hey it's-a me, Mario! Bowser's got something up his scaly arm, and I'm not touching it. And what about the MBH, you say? Well, find out and learn why they're a force to be reckoned with.)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
